


Jotaro and Joseph react to the Smash Ballot's Results

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Super Smash Brothers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

"Jiji! We didn't get in." Jotaro said to Joseph Joestar when he saw Bayonetta dancing.

Jonathan Joestar slapped his face and let out an "OHHHH SHIIIIIIT!" so loud and long that no amount of Os and Hs and Is could ever capture the hours it lasted.


End file.
